IM Chats
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: IM Chats can lead to many things. But what if one night a IM Chat leads Jasmine to Justin, who takes a very strange fancy to the very strange girl? *Justin Bieber* *Bad words*
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay. So I read a book once, and the way the book was written out was cool, it was written out through emails. And since people IM instead of email, I decided to do one like that. :) It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy. And I might add on to this, don't count on this, key word is might._

_Guide:  
InsaneAsylum: Me(Jasmine)  
MacAttack: Kyrstin(my bestfriend)  
Stalxer: Ryan(Bulter)  
SkaterBoi: Justin(Bieber)_

_Disclaimer: I no own Ryan or Justin. If I owned Justin I would move to Figi change my name and call Justin Kiko and none of you would see him again. :)_

~!.!~

**Friday, 4 PM**

_InsaneAsylum has entered the chat_

_MacAttack has entered the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** uber boring here

**MacAttack:** y?

**InsaneAsylum:** nothin to do

**MacAttack:** 3 way?

**InsaneAsylum:** with who?

**MacAttack:** ryan

**InsaneAsylum: **sure

_Stalxer has entered the chat_

**Stalxer:** wassup ladies?

**InsaneAsylum:** wassup ry?

**MacAttack:** ryan

**IsaneAsylum:** XD r u two still fighting?

**MacAttack:** -.- yes HE STOLE MY PUDDING

**Stalxer:** you're such a baby

**MacAttack:** =_=

**Stalxer:** 4 way?

**InsaneAsylum:** who?

**Stalxer:** my friend justin

**InsaneAsylum:** iGuess

**MacAttack:** y not

_SkaterBoi has entered the chat_

**SkaterBoi:** sup ryan? other people

**InsaneAsylum:** skaterboi? avril lavinge? really?

**SkaterBoi:** insaneasylum? crazy much?

**InsaneAsylum:** touché

**SkaterBoi:** so what's up people?

**Stalxer:** Talking to my two homedogs

**MacAttack:** iJust wanted to see my name up there :)

**InsaneAsylum:** rof weirdo

**Stalxer:** see what iHave to put up with?

**SkaterBoi:** psh, I feel sorry for u

**InsaneAsylum:** ^.^ and its iFeel

**SkaterBoi:** does it make a difference?

**InsaneAsylum:** :( ur rude

**Stalxer:** yeah justin chill

**SkaterBoi:** …

**MacAttack:** soooooo....

**InsaneAsylum:** -crosses arms-

**Stalxer:** this is one of the weirdest chats ive ever been in

**InsaneAslyum:** thx u for saying that, iFeel special to be apart of that :)

**SkaterBoi:** ^.-

**Stalxer:** ^.^

**MacAttack: **-giggles-

**SkaterBoi:** who r u again?

**InsaneAsylum:** jasmine, pleased to make your accquaintence

**SkaterBoi:** jasmine, like the flower?

**InsaneAsylum:** nope, like the princess

**SkaterBoi:** rof

**MacAttack:** from what ryan has said about u, isn't ur little sisters name jasmine?

**SkaterBoi:** jazmyn, but ya, talking about me behind my back ryan boy?

**Stalxer:** ...maybe

**InsaneAsylum:** it was all good things. so you sing?

**Stalxer:** JASMINE!

**SkaterBoi:** heh, yea, in my spare time when im not strangling ryan

_Stalxer has signed out of the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** ^.^ you scared ryan

**SkaterBoi:** hmph, pussy

**MacAttack:** XD hey language!

**InsaneAsylum:** _merde_ iHave to go, mom is yelling for me to get off, ill tty people later by K, bye J

**MacAttack:** bye jazzzzzz lylas :)

**SkaterBoi:** see ya

_InsaneAsylum has signed out of the chat_

**SkaterBoi**: she can speak french?

**MacAttack:** bits and pieces, she can say iLove you forever in french

**SkaterBoi:** huh...

**MacAttack:** y?

**SkaterBoi:** just curious, I gotta go to, so ill tty some other time... persons who name I dont know

**MacAttack:** its kyrstin bye

_MacAttack has signed out of the chat_

_SkaterBoi has signed out of the chat_

~!.!~

**Saturday 12 PM, Noon**

_InsaneAsylum has signed in to the chat_

_SkaterBoi has signed in to the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** oh... its u

**SkaterBoi: **^.- what is that supposed to mean?

**InsaneAsylum:** what is what supposed to mean?

**SkaterBoi**: -ignores- so iHeard you can speak french?

**InsaneAsylum:** AH! -points- u did it! who told you that?

**SkaterBoi:** ^.^ MacAttack

_MacAttack has signed in to the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** speak of the devil

**MacAttack:** what did iDo?

**InsaneAsylum:** told him iCould speak french

**MacAttack:** -punches justin-

**SkaterBoi:** hey!

**InsaneAsylum:** ^.^ im having fun

**SkaterBoi:** iBet you are, iJust got punched

**MacAttack:** you deserve it

**InsaneAsylum:** you have problems with guys

**MacAttack:** -.- he stole my pudding, when he signs on im leaving

**SkaterBoi:** hes not getting on today

I**nsaneAsylum: **how do u know?

**SkaterBoi:** iWas talking to him last night

**InsaneAsylum:** :P he does the iDo thing now

**MacAttack:** :P

**MacAttack:** hey iG2G tty two later

_MacAttack has signed out of the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** and then there were two

**SkaterBoi:** so tell me about urself

**InsaneAsylum:** ? y planning on stalking me?

**SkaterBoi:** no, just curious, you seem like a cool girl

**InsaneAsylum:** y thx u :) not much to say really

**SkaterBoi:** 20 questions?

**InsaneAsylum:** 10

**SkaterBoi:** fair enough: how old r u?

**InsaneAsylum:** 14

**SkaterBoi:** whats ur fav color?

**InsaneAsylum: **lime green

**SkaterBoi:** siblings?

**InsaneAsylum:** older brother moved out

**SkaterBoi:** how do u know ryan?

**InsaneAsylum:** friend of a friend who became my best friend

**SkaterBoi:** wuld u ever go out with him?

**InsaneAsylum:** no

**SkaterBoi:** wuld u ever go out with me?

**InsaneAsylum:** all depends got a six pack? ;)

**SkaterBoi:** psh, more like an eight pack: what type of guys do u like?

**InsaneAsylum:** funni guys who dont judge and r sweet and romantic

**SkaterBoi:** … am iWhat u look for in a guy?

**InsaneAsylum:** you make me laugh, that's all u got

**SkaterBoi:** then let me help you get to know me, go out with me sometime

**InsaneAsylum:** :) okay... you still have one more question

**SkaterBoi:** do you kiss on the first date?

**InsaneAsylum:** it really all depends on how well the date went ;) looks like u have some standards to live up to

**SkaterBoi:** iCan rise to the challenge

**InsaneAsylum:** dont go getting a big head

**SkaterBoi:** :P

**SkaterBoi:** hey iGotta go, but i'll txt u with the details of the date later

**InsaneAsylum:** do you have my number?

**SkaterBoi:** i'll get it from ryan

**InsaneAsylum:** k bye

_SkaterBoi has logged out of the chat_

_InsaneAsylum has logged out of the chat_

~!.!~

**Tuesday, 6 AM**

_InsaneAsylum has logged into the chat_

_MacAttack has logged into the chat_

**MacAttack:** so what day u two going out?

**InsaneAsylum:** this friday after school

**MacAttack:** ^.^

**InsaneAsylum:** what?

**MacAttack:** u two r cute, how come we never knew him?

**InsaneAsylum:** member, ryan said he moved away then came back

**MacAttack:** y did he move again?

**InsaneAsylum:** idk

**MacAttack:** g2g see u at school

**InsaneAsylum:** see u at school

_MacAttack has logged out of the chat_

_InsaneAsylum has logged into the chat_

~!.!~

**Friday, Midnight**

_InsaneAsylum has logged into the chat_

_MacAttack has logged into the chat_

_Stalxer has logged into the chat_

**MacAttack:** so??? tell us what happened!

**InsaneAsylum:** iDont kiss and tell

**Stalxer:** omg u guys kissed?

**MacAttack:** aw! so cute!!

**Stalxer:** puke

**MacAttack:** -ignores- so what did u two decide to do?

**InsaneAsylum:** eh same old same old, movies dinner... dancing

**MacAttack:** omg u guys danced!

**InsaneAsylum:** yes, and it was perfect until he started singing in my ear, then I was in heaven

**MacAttack:** -screams-

**InsaneAsylum:** -goes off into la la land-

**Stalxer:** ew im gone this is like a bad soap opera

_Stalxer has signed out of the chat_

_SkaterBoi has signed into the cat_

**MacAttack:** ^.^

_MacAttack has signed out of the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** -crickets chirp-

**SkaterBoi:** ^.^ so did you have fun?

**InsaneAsylum:** apparently, iLet u kiss me didn't I?

**SkaterBoi**: as iRemeber, you initiated the kiss, muttering '_putain_' before smashing our lips together, not that im complaing

**InsaneAsylum:** -/./-

**SkaterBoi:** ^.^ it was fun, definitely one of the most interesting dates ive ever been on

**InsaneAsylum:** good

**SkaterBoi:** its late, and im exhausted from the date and then the make out session in the car

**InsaneAsylum:** shut up and quit bragging =/_/=

**SkaterBoi:** ^.^ im going to bed night shawty

**InsaneAsylum:** hmph

**SkaterBoi:** aw come on, iCant sleep until you tell me night

**InsaneAsylum:** …

**SkaterBoi:** -settles back for long night-

**InsaneAsylum:** iDont like u, night justin

**SkaterBoi:** ha, iWin ^.^ night gorgeous

_SkaterBoi has signed out of the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** -sighs-...

**InsaneAsylum:** -screams-

_InsaneAsylum has signed out_

~!.!~

_AN: So there you go. Short and sweet. :)_

_Guide:  
__merde: means shit in french  
putain: means fuck in french  
-/./-: how i blush when texting someone  
=/_/=: just a different way of blushing_

_Again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: :) Did not plan on making them a story, but people told me to, so I decided to. :)_

**Saturday, Midnight**

_InsaneAsylum has signed in to the chat_

_MacAttack has signed in to the chat_

**MacAttack:** sooo? how r u and justin

**InsaneAsylum:** just fine thank u

**MacAttack:** …

**MacAttack:** everything okay?

**InsaneAsylum:** of course, y wuldnt it be?

**MacAttack:** :( wanna talk about it

**InsaneAsylum:** theres nothing to talk about

**InsaneAsylum:** -sigh- im tired im going to bed nite

_InsaneAsylum has signed out of the chat_

_Stalxer has signed in to the chat_

**MacAttack:** hey ry has justin talked to u about jasmine or anything?

**Stalxer: **no y?

**Stalxer:** is there already trouble in paradise?

**MacAttack:** iDont know shes seems upset

**Stalxer:** when did u talk to jazz?

**MacAttack:** she just signed off

**Stalxer:** justin hasnt said anything

**Stalxer: **just how awesome she is

**MacAttack:** is that all?

**Stalxer:** …

**MacAttack:** what do u know that iDont?

**Stalxer:** justins upset

**MacAttack:** y?

**Stalxer:** cause hes to chicken shit to ask her out officially

**MacAttack:** is that y shes upset?

**MacAttack:** because neither will take it to official BF/GF

**MacAttack:** ???

**Stalxer:** iGuess

_SkaterBoi has signed in to the chat_

**MacAttack:** we need to talk

**SkaterBoi:** that can wait

**SkaterBoi:** have either of u talked to jazz?

**SkaterBoi:** she wont answer any of my txts and ive tried to call

**MacAttack:** she was on a few min ago

**SkaterBoi:** is she okay?

**SkaterBoi:** iHavent talked to her since... friday after school

**Stalxer:** we were just talking about her

**Stalxer:** shes upset

**SkaterBoi:** y

**SkaterBoi:** what happened?

**MacAttack:** theres no easy way to say this

_InsaneAsylum has signed in to the chat_

**MacAttack:** so well let her do it

**InsaneAsylum:** ...hey

**SkaterBoi:** r u okay?

**SkaterBoi:** uve been avoiding me

**InsaneAsylum:** have not!

**InsaneAsylum:** ive been...

**InsaneAsylum:** …

**InsaneAsylum:** hmph, whats ur point?

**Stalxer:** erm

**Stalxer:** im gonna go

**Stalxer:** good luck

_Stalxer has signed out of the chat_

**MacAttack:** im going to

**IsaneAsylum:** no dont go!

_MacAttack has signed out of the chat_

**SkaterBoi:** you cant avoid me forever

**InsaneAsylum:** watch me try

**SkaterBoi:** jasmine please, talk to me

**InsaneAsylum:** theres nothing to talk about

**SkaterBoi:** yes there is

**SkaterBoi:** ur mad at me

**InsaneAsylum:** no -sarcastically-

**SkaterBoi:** this isnt funny

**SkaterBoi:** im trying to understand y all of a sudden u wont talk to me

**InsaneAsylum:** iThink we already covered that; im mad

**SkaterBoi:** HA! so u admit ur mad at me

**InsaneAsylum:** …

**InsaneAsylum:** ya ill admit it im mad

**InsaneAsylum:** im more that mad

**InsaneAsylum:** im ticked

**SkaterBoi:** y?

**InsaneAsylum:** do u really have to ask me that?

**SkaterBoi:** can u please tell me y ur mad at me?

**InsaneAsylum:** iGuess my opinion just doesnt mean anything to u at all does it?

**SkaterBoi:** what r u-

**SkaterBoi: **r u serious?

**SkaterBoi: **ur mad about that

**InsaneAsylum:** and what is that justin?

**SkaterBoi:** -rolls eyes- ur telling me ur mad at me

**SkaterBoi:** because we had a fight about our religions

**InsaneAsylum:** DING DING DING

**InsaneAsylum:** we have a winner

**SkaterBoi:** y?

**InsaneAsylum:** -.-

**InsaneAsylum:** if u cant figure out y im mad

**InsaneAsylum:** then im assuming u know nothing about me

**InsaneAsylum:** and that iDont mean anything to u

**SkaterBoi:** jasmine

**SkaterBoi:** what r u talking about???

**InsaneAsylum:** im done with this

**InsaneAsylum:** just... quit trying to talk to me to

**InsaneAsylum:** iDont need u flooding my inbox

**SkaterBoi:** jasmine please

**SkaterBoi:** what r u talking about

**SkaterBoi:** im trying to work threw this

**SkaterBoi:** but ur being difficult

**InsaneAsylum:** im being difficult?

**InsaneAsylum:** IM being difficult?

**SkaterBoi: **yes

**InsaneAsylum:** u really r a piece of work

**InsaneAsylum:** dont talk to me

**SkaterBoi:** wait wait wait

**SkaterBoi:** before u so rudely get off the chat with that comment

**SkaterBoi:** what did iSay that made you so mad?

**InsaneAsylum:** iTell u im an atheist after u tell me ur a christian

**InsaneAsylum:** and u say really?

**InsaneAsylum:** and iSay yes

**InsaneAsylum:** and then u laugh and say thats stupid

**SkaterBoi:** …

**SkaterBoi:** thats y ur so mad?

**InsaneAsylum:** yes

**InsaneAsylum:** im sure to u that just seems like PMS

**InsaneAsylum:** but to me, that was u insulting who iAm

**InsaneAsylum:** and iKnow iDeserve a guy who treats me better than that

_InsaneAsylum has signed out of the chat_

_SkaterBoi has signed out of the chat_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Well heres chapter 3 of IM Chats. This one might be a little short. I don't know. I'm working on First Time right now to._

_**Advertisement:** You guys have to read **Things Always Change** by Skye-lerrrr. That is a **good** story. I love it. And **What A Night** by whydon'tyoujustsmile. That's probably my favorite Justin Bieber story._

**Monday, After School**

_MacAttack has signed in to the chat_

_Stalxer has signed in to the chat_

_SkaterBoi has signed in to the chat_

**MacAttack:** have either of u seen jaz?

**Stalxer:** -shakes head-

**SkaterBoi:** no

**MacAttack:** iCant believe she skipped school today

**Stalxer:** that isnt like her

**MacAttack:** did u find out y she was mad at u?

**SkaterBoi:** yes

**MacAttack:** think u can fix it?

**SkaterBoi:** …

**SkaterBoi:** iDont know

**MacAttack:** lets start from the beginning

**MacAttack:** what happened?

**SkaterBoi:** she told me about her religion

**SkaterBoi:** and she thinks iMade fun of her

**MacAttack:** what did she say?

**SkaterBoi:** she told me she deserves better

**MacAttack:** shes hurt

**MacAttack:** show her how sorry u r

**MacAttack:** and just keep tryin to talk to her

_InsaneAsylum has signed in to the chat_

**Stalxer:** jazzy!

**Stalxer:** -glomps her-

**Stalxer: **iMISSED U

**InsaneAsylum:** iMISSED U TO

**InsaneAyslum:** hey kkkk

**MacAttack:** hey jazzzz

**SkaterBoi:** hey jazzy

**InsaneAsylum:** hey justin

**MacAttack:** …

**MacAttack:** iThought u two were fighting

**InsaneAsylum:** iDecided im to young to hate someone for the rest of my life

**InsaneAsylum:** iDecided we culd be friends and nothing more

**SkaterBoi:** jasmine

**SkaterBoi:** -sigh-

**InsaneAsylum:** so how was school?

**SkaterBoi:** it would have been better if you were there

**InsaneAsylum:** justin, please, dont

**Stalxer:** iHave to go

**MacAttack:** bye

**SkaterBoi:** see ya

**InsaneAsylum:** bye bye!

_Stalxer has signed out of the chat_

**InsaneAsylum:** u never answered, how was school?

**MacAttack:** boring as hell

**InsaneAsylum:** XD

**InsaneAsylum:** y?

**MacAttack:** cause u make lunch fun

**MacAttack:** it was borin without u

**SkaterBoi:** definitely quiet

**InsaneAsylum:** :)

**InsaneAsylum:** aw iWas missed

**SkaterBoi:** very much

**MacAttack:** urgh

**MacAttack:** iG2G

**InsaneAsylum:** nooooo

**InsaneAsylum:** yyyyyy

**MacAttack:** -.- family time

**InsaneAsylum:** XD sucks

**InsaneAsylum:** have fun, bye

_MacAttack has signed out of the chat_

**SkaterBoi:** so ur just going to forget it?

**InsaneAsylum:** forget what?

**SkaterBoi:** us

**InsaneAsylum:** iKinda have to

**SkaterBoi:** u dont have to do anything

**SkaterBoi:** u just want to

**InsaneAsylum:** do u know how hard it is

**InsaneAsylum:** to try and ignore u?

**SkaterBoi:** and do u know how hard it is

**SkaterBoi:** knowing ur trying to forget me?

**InsaneAsylum:** its whats best for us

**SkaterBoi:** whats best for us

**SkaterBoi:** is to work this out

**InsaneAsylum:** iWant to

**SkaterBoi:** then talk to me

**InsaneAsylum:** iCant

**InsaneAsylum:** u made fun of me

**SkaterBoi:** iDidnt make fun of u

**InsaneAsylum:** u laughed

**SkaterBoi:** u make me laugh

**InsaneAsylum:** that isnt what were talking about

**InsaneAsylum:** were talking about u not accepting all of me

**SkaterBoi:** im a christian

**SkaterBoi:** so when my girlfriend tells me shes an atheist

**SkaterBoi:** im gonna be a little put out

**InsaneAsylum:** …

**InsaneAsylum:** girlfriend?

**SkaterBoi:** O.O

**SkaterBoi:** shit

**InsaneAsylum:** rof

**InsaneAsylum:** did u just ask me to be ur girlfriend?

**SkaterBoi:** depends

**SkaterBoi:** would u say yes?

**InsaneAsylum:** depends

**InsaneAsylum:** can u date an atheist?

**SkaterBoi:** depends

**SkaterBoi:** can u date a christian?

**InsaneAsylum:** depends

**InsaneAsylum:** is this christian boy asking me to be his girlfriend?

**SkaterBoi:** yes

**InsaneAsylum:** then yes

**SkaterBoi:** :D

**InsaneAsylum:** :p d: make out faces XD

**SkaterBoi:** XD ur silly

**InsaneAsylum:** no im not

**InsaneAsylum:** but iDo have to go

**InsaneAsylum:** ill ttyl tho

**InsaneAsylum:** lover boy

**SkaterBoi:** :) kk

**SkaterBoi:** ttyl

_InsaneAsylum is now XBieberFeverX_

_XBieberFeverX has signed out of the chat_

**SkaterBoi:** :)

_SkaterBoi is now LoverBoi_

___LoverBoi has signed out of the chat_

~(O.O)~

_AN: It was fun to write. :) And I doubt I'm gonna continue it now. I actually didn't even plan on continuing it after chapter 1. XD But if I can think of future chapters I might write them. But until then its complete. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
